


Formally Undercover

by RicePoison



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alteans, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Grand Gala, aliens don't exist, definite plance, galra - Freeform, oh wait they do, plance, unless you read the tags, you won't expect the plance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicePoison/pseuds/RicePoison
Summary: Months after Team Voltron's arrival on earth, a radio signal from the Galaxy Garrison is intercepted by the Paladins. It seems the Garrison is trying to hide any evidence of aliens on Earth with an "all are welcome, but by invite only" to calm any existing fears of an 'alien invasion'. Armed with a special invitation from the estate owner, Team Voltron infiltrates the party, only to learn it wasn't just them who intercepted the message.





	Formally Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fic, so, I tried to choose something that may not have been done before (and if it has, I haven't found it yet and definitely have to search more!). It will be relevant to events mentioned up to the season 6 finale, however since it is written prior to Season 7, it is not a speculation. It is as Slav would say, an alternate reality.

     Evenings were starting to get cooler on Earth, a sign that the seasons were changing and fall would soon be coming. The grass around the Lions rustled as the night air flowed around them, reminiscent of ocean waves as the team gathered in a circle by the Black Lion. Taken in by how beautiful the earth could be in even the fading sunlight, the Alteans took a bit longer to gather with the Paladins. It had now been a half a year since they had returned to Earth, but the sights still amazed them, and how different Earth was from Altea — but still somewhat similar of their home. The green paladin was hunkered over their computer equipment, connecting wires as the other four looked on. While they were in their Lions previously, they had intercepted a communication that seemed to be a distress call, yet they still couldn’t judge if it was for sure as the Galra certainly weren’t on earth — aside from Krolia and Keith. 

    “Pidge, how much longer are you going to take with that thing?” Lance leaned over, looking at his teammate’s screen as it scanned for radio signals from the surrounding area. “It was definitely a distress call, we need to get in there and form Voltron, and pew pew! take ‘em out!” He put his hands back in his pockets, defeated. “Are you even listening to me?”

    “I’m checking the frequency, since my computer might pick up different radio waves than our lions, we don’t know for sure if it is a distress call or a radio show, do we?” Pidge slid the large green headphones back, readjusting her glasses. “All we have to do is be patient, when my computer finds the right frequency, it’ll lock onto it.” 

    —Galaxy… Garrison— the team leaned in as the computer retuned. —Opening earth to potential extraterrestrial parties, a grand gala held at the estate of Fiona Fairweather, we will welcome all to a banquet and ball.— Pidge turned a nob on the computer, retuning the signal as it came through even clearer. —Perhaps, through this event, we can calm the general public. There are no such thing as aliens, and we can prove it. I’ll put out the official notice tomorrow over the radio. Thank you commander. 

    Keith crossed his arms in front of his chest, standing. “The Galaxy Garrison is planning a coverup? Even after we came back from space, they still are telling people what happened out there is all a lie!” His temper flared, however he took a breath before continuing. “I say we go over there and give them a piece of our minds.” 

    Hunk shook his head. “They won’t listen to us anyway, Keith. It’d be wasting our breath on the Garrison.”

    “We have to go to that party!” Lance jumped up. “Imagine all the cute girls there, and pizza, and regular earth food, we have to go!” Casually leaning back, he looked at Allura with a wink, however, she was not giving him any attention. “I can show you how an earth party works.” 

    —By invitation only, of course.— the team groaned in exasperation, hearing the last bit of the message. Pidge’s smile seemed bittersweet. “It’s a Garrison party, guys, of course we wouldn’t be invited. If you remember, they’ve been trying to deny all of our claims that the Galra are out there and they could be coming to Earth.” she folded down the antenna on the console, sitting back as her smile turned into a mischievous smirk. “However I can think of one person to hook us up with an invite.”

    The team looked at her as she turned to put away the equipment. Hunk spoke out, waiting in anticipation of her reply. “So, are you going to tell us who that is? Or are you just going to leave us hanging?” He folded his hands across his lap, still watching as the computer console was loaded into the Green Lion. He took a glance at Shiro, who seemed to have a knowing smile. “Do you know who she is talking about, Shiro?”

    “Its an interesting thing to note, but the Holt family is actually quite close to the Fairweather family, in fact, Colleen and Fiona would arrange to meet at the estate for tea while Sam, Matt and I were undergoing Garrison training prior to the Kerberos mission.” Shiro raised his robotic prosthetic as Pidge turned around again, collecting more components of her radio transmitter. “I should go with you, Pidge. The rest of the Team can stay here guarding the Lions, we don’t want to intrude on your Mother’s hospitality so few months after your Father returned from space.” 

    Pidge finished loading the last part of her setup, patting the Green Lion’s maw as it closed. She turned, looking back at the team. “It’s not directly my mother that might be able to acquire the invite though, Shiro. It’d be going straight to Fiona Fairweather’s estate and asking her for a special invitation.” 

    “If I may, I’d like to accompany Pidge.” Allura rested a hand on the younger paladin’s shoulder. ”Perhaps, I can be leverage to the reason we need an invitation to the event.”

    Shiro’s expression was a mix between surprise and honestly a little bit hurt. He shook it off, turning to board his Lion. “We’ll prepare to hear back from you two then. I don’t recall Fiona being all too fond of me, anyway.” 

* * *

     It was about an hour’s drive into the next town over. Colleen and Sam Holt had graciously travelled to the closest roadside location to pick up Pidge and Allura in their car. Allura took note of the green colour along with the retro-styled boxy shape of the vehicle as they loaded, uncomfortably sitting on the hot leather seats. The radio was tuned to the Galaxy Garrison’s station, but was playing through a list of mainly country music — no news since it was an off-hour. 

     “It’s been so long since you’ve been to Fiona’s, Katie!” Colleen was simply beaming, telling the occupants of the vehicle every excruciating detail of the last time Pidge had been to the estate when she was eight — from trying to rewire the HAM radio that the late Ferdinand Fairweather had set up in his office, to designing a space-invaders clone on the estate security system. Among those technical feats, scattered information of playing dress-up with Ferdinand’s suits and playing with Fiona’s watercolour sets. “You were a mischievous but smart girl, we’ve missed you since you’ve been in space. Did you find anyone special up there?” 

     “Mom!” Pidge complained, looking to Allura for her to change the subject, disappointed when the Altean princess simply smiled and giggled. “No, I haven’t found anyone special. Other than Rover, he’s the best drone a girl could ask for.” 

     The car was quiet for a minute while Allura finally took the hint to take the conversation elsewhere. “Is there a place we can stop to get more casual clothing? Although I have no qualms about our Paladin armour, we’ve been wearing it since we left the Castle. Maybe something a bit more appropriate would suit for this meeting?” 

     Pidge glared at Allura. “We’re not going clothing shopping, we have to get to the Fairweather Mansion in good time so we can report back to the team before the end of the day.” 

     “The Princess has a good suggestion. Fiona was always very particular about what dirt you’d be tracking into her house — even if it’s space dust.” Sam looked back at them, holding up his wallet, just as Colleen pulled into a small gift shop boutique on the side of the highway. “We’ll just make a quick stop, I think I have enough here for both of you to get something nice.” Handing each of them a twenty dollar bill, he left them both by the car as he took his wife to the park next to the shop. 

     “I guess we’re buying earth clothes.” Pidge stared at the cash in her hands, following Allura into the gift shop. Greeted by the scent of old cedar wood and pepper, she blinked as she saw the musty, rustic state of the floor and surrounding area. The shop was wall to wall with items that would be a tourist trap for a certain Altean, who was all ready to explore a cabinet of teaspoons sporting the national flower of each country. Pidge pulled her back, motioning towards a clothing rack. “Maybe on the way back you can check out the antiques, but for now, we should focus on getting something simple for our meeting with Fiona Fairweather.”

     The shopkeep seemed to eye their armour as they looked through the racks, to the point that he put down the local newspaper to come over to talk to them. “You’re not from around these parts, are you?” He motioned to Allura’s ears as he continued. “Now, I’m not one to throw out someone based on where they are from, but I can offer something else.” Pidge tensed as he grinned, the attitude he was displaying was not one of a normal shopkeeper… this one seemed sleazy. Readying her bayard for confrontation as the man reached behind his back, revealing two slips of paper. “Half-price coupons!” He grinned even wider as the girls took the coupons before he wandered back to his newspaper. 

     “That was… uncomfortable, to say the least.” Pidge relaxed, hearing Allura confirm her feelings. “Let’s pick something and get out of here, what do you say, Pidge?” she checked the racks, hastily pulling out a mid-length blue and pink sundress covered in triangle-shaped patterns, a pink rose handbag and a gold headband encrusted in turquoise gems and gold chain. “I’ll be taking this.” She looked back at Pidge as the younger paladin took a bit longer to make her decision. Finally settling on an olive green pair of overall-shorts, a green and white ivy blouse and a pair of gold-rimmed glasses, Pidge stood back from the rack, putting her selections on the counter beside Allura’s. 

     “That’ll be… $39.99!” The shopkeep’s insistent smile was beyond creepy at this point, giving Pidge an unnerving chill as she put both her and Allura’s cash on the table. He picked it up, looking at the bills before snickering. “Do you want the penny, or do you want a keychain?” 

     “A keychain is more than one cent.” Pidge narrowed her gaze as he placed the collective $40 in his register. Then dropping a single penny on the counter, he slid a keychain next to their purchases, Pidge’s heart almost caught in her throat as she looked at the design emblazoned on it, a single purple ‘g’. Quietly she slid the penny back to the shopkeep, picking up the keychain with her purchases. 

     “Pleasure doing business with ya! You be back soon, okay?" he turned away from them, sitting back down to read his newspaper. Pidge and Allura nodded to each other, making haste to leave as quick as possible. “Safe travels.” Under his breath, Allura was able to pick up a sarcastic tone of “Stupid kids", but refused to turn as the door swung behind her. 

    “We can change in the car, there’s no way I’m going back in there.” Pidge glided in front of Allura, turning over the keychain in her hands as they arrived at her dad’s car. “I feel like this is an imitation piece, since it’s not glowing like Keith’s sword… but I’ll check with Krolia when we get back to the Lions.” 

    “Why would a human shopkeeper have a Glara piece in his shop?” Allura climbed into the car, loosening her hair from her up-do as it fell over her shoulders, then pulling the blue dress over her armour, then detaching parts of her pink paladin armour, looking at the handbag she had bought. “I actually got this to try some Altean alchemy on it. I believe we can store our armour in it if I create a pocket of infinity in the fabric. It might prove handy.” 

    Pidge nodded, pulling off her armour and placing it on the seat next to her, then gracefully pulling the blouse over her and pulling on the overall-shorts. She caught Allura’s hand over the bag, a faint glow of blue emanating from the open pouch. Pidge adjusted the golden glasses, placing them on her face as Allura put her rose handbag between them, putting their armour into it without any struggle. Pidge turned over the keychain again, placing it in the front pocket of her overalls. “Mom and Dad should be back soon, we’ll get to the Fairweather mansion and back in no time.” 

    Both Paladins leaned back, watching the clouds start to gather over the gift shop parking lot, tiny splatters of rain falling on the windshield of the vehicle. Sam and Colleen were quick to come back after the sky opened in a deluge of rain, telling the two about their walk over a lovely river with floral trees lining each side. Pidge simply nodded again, distractedly feeling the edge of the keychain. Something was definitely not right, and after they’d get back from the mansion, she would be the first to get to the bottom of it. 


End file.
